He Went Away
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Everything changed the day he went away...


**Title: He Went Away**

**Artist: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for major character death. **

**Summary: Everything changed the day he went away…**

**Warnings: Ok… so basically I killed off my FAV character in the whole world… what the FUCK is wrong with me? No idea… **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ BELOW IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!**

'**Robin Talking'**

"**Starfire Talking"**

**[Cyborg Talking**

**(Raven Talking)**

**Beast Boy Talking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans!!!!!**

**Heroes Chapter 42 He Went Away:**

It started off as a lot of fun

Working together getting things done

**BBBBB**

We met one evening not long ago

Soon we became a city's Hero

**BBBBB**

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire

For a while there was Terra the biggest liar

**BBBBB**

Then you've got me the joker of the team

My smile is fake it's not what it seems

**BBBBB**

'Then there was Beast Boy what a geek!'

'He was nothing, worthless, scrawny, and weak'

**BBBBB**

[He was so smart yet oh so clueless

[He never really was my friend I confess

**BBBBB**

"He was so loud and he always gave up"

"I guess one day he finally had enough"

**BBBBB**

(He was a Hero and at the same time annoying)

(But now that he's gone I can't stop worrying)

**BBBBB**

(Is he ok? Is he alright?)

(Will he come back and hold me tight?)

**BBBBB**

'He won't. Not after what we put him through'

[Our anger multiplied. His fear grew

**BBBBB**

'I punched him in the face'

"We teased him all day"

**BBBBB**

(Tore up his comic books)

I gave her a defeated look

**BBBBB**

'I threw out his beloved game station'

'It seemed there was silence in the nation'

**BBBBB**

'Then I asked if it was easy being green for my words failed'

'Or was it green being easy he visibly saddened and paled.'

**BBBBB**

I looked at him shocked at what he did

This wasn't a game anymore I wasn't just some kid

**BBBBB**

(I really thought he was going to cry)

(But in his face emotion died)

**BBBBB**

'I didn't expect what happened next'

'His world shattered; his heart a wreck'

**BBBBB**

"He looked each of us in the eyes"

"He walks upstairs; his 'friends' he defies"

**BBBBB**

[We didn't hear from him for a couple of hours

[Nobody made a sound inside Titans' Tower

**BBBBB**

I though long and hard that sad night

I looked in the mirror as my eyes lost their light

**BBBBB**

At long last I came to a conclusion

I was silent while working out my decision

**BBBBB**

[Soon there were footsteps descending the stairs

"He didn't even have the heart to glare"

**BBBBB**

'I almost cried when he walked in with grace'

'For in his left hand he held a suitcase'

**BBBBB**

(This can't be happening I thought)

(But it was and we deserve what we got)

**BBBBB**

"We shouldn't have been so mean"

"Acting to terribly horribly obscene"

**BBBBB**

"This is what we deserve this is what we get"

My choice I will never ever regret

**BBBBB**

This fight has long been lost

(All happy memories tossed)

**BBBBB**

[I wish we would've knew

[What our treachery would do

**BBBBB**

[How our bullying would affect him

[I wish I'd never seen his eyes go dim

**BBBBB**

"I should've been a better friend!"

This must all come to an end

**BBBBB**

'I should've been a better leader'

'So what if his room wasn't neater?'

**BBBBB**

[So what if he ate tofu?

"So what if he covered me in car goo?"

**BBBBB**

(So what if he pulled pranks?)

I saved their lives never getting thanks

**BBBBB**

(His heart was broken then mangled)

'It wasn't enough that his life dangled'

**BBBBB**

[Then fell with a booming thud

[Leaving on the floor his dreams and blood

**BBBBB**

'We walked all over his dreams'

'We, the fucking heroes, destroyed a teen!'

**BBBBB**

(It's too late now; we can't go back)

"We cannot recover what we lack"

**BBBBB**

(His footsteps echo throughout my mind)

'Why couldn't we just have been kind?'

**BBBBB**

"It would've prevented all the grief"

"We wouldn't be the sword and BB the sheath"

**BBBBB**

[We could've stayed friends forever

'Now that hope will happen never'

**BBBBB**

(He will be remembered everyday)

'As the one person the Teen Titans couldn't save'

**BBBBB**

'Hell, we didn't even try'

'Now BB's leaving and all we can do it cry

**BBBBB'**

(I know for a fact that he's given up)

(I can feel his emotions; he's had enough)

**BBBBB**

'He was always underestimated'

'Even by Terra, whom he dated'

**BBBBB**

(I feel like I've hit s brick wall)

I wasn't even ever loved at all

**BBBBB**

And I don't blame them

'I don't blame him'

**BBBBB**

'For walking out those sliding doors'

[I can't blame him for ending his wars

**BBBBB**

'What's worse than treating him like a toy'

'Is that we were too proud to stop Beast Boy'

**BBBBB**

Four years ago I walked out the door

Now I live on the streets poorer than poor

**BBBBB**

I guess they were right; I can't take care of myself

But I'll never go back. I'll never ask for 'their' help

**BBBBB**

"I hope wherever he is he's ok"

On a bed of filth I do lay

**BBBBB**

[He can do it; to doubt it would be to fib

Through tattered rags you can see my ribs

**BBBBB**

'I hope he's standing up for himself; putting up a fight'

I was beaten today and now I see a very white light

**BBBBB**

(I hope (sob) he fell in love and found someone to wed)

I've been alone all along but it's ok because now I'm dead

**BBBBB**

Now I'm looking down staring at the Titans

I see Rob and Star kissing and my heart tightens

**BBBBB**

It's not fair that they're so happy

While I can only watch feeling crappy

**BBBBB**

They got their happily ever after

While in my throat dies my laughter

**BBBBB**

'I think about him everyday'

[My eye is turning a dark gray

**BBBBB**

"I'm sad without him"

(We made him so grim)

**BBBBB**

Raven stayed sad for the rest of her life

Until one day she picked up a knife

**BBBBB**

The Titans had split after I left

Unstopped crimes and many thefts

**BBBBB**

On their own each of them searched

I had no idea; my insides lurched

**BBBBB**

They really did care about me

Even though they look it; they aren't happy

**BBBBB**

Cyborg and Bee got married

No one knew that I was buried

**BBBBB**

[My heart was broken even though I was loved

[You see I really missed my all time best bud

**BBBBB**

(I stayed alone searching all the time)

(Then I committed a horrible crime)

**BBBBB**

(I ended my strife)

She ended her life

**BBBBB**

I still didn't get to see her again

'Cause she went to Hell and I went to Heaven

**BBBBB**

[But life goes on everyday

[Even though it hurts cause he went away

**BBBBB**

"I miss him so much"

I'd given up

**BBBBB**

"We are the ones that pay"

"'Cause BB went away"

**BBBBB**

'He always made me smile'

'For him I'd walk a million miles'

**BBBBB**

'The skies have been gray'

'Since the day Beast Boy went away'

**BBBBB**

(I really loved him that's a fact)

(I wish I could just take it all back)

**BBBBB**

(My world hasn't been ok)

(Ever since Gar went away)

**BBBBB**

[Dude!

"Beast Boy"

'BB'

(Garfield Mark Logan)

**BBBBB**

I went away

'We haven't seen him since that day'

**BBBBB**

"['(He went away)'"

(I never saw him again)

**P.S. I think it speaks for itself. **

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
